A Real Hero
by maktub
Summary: In a world whose heroes usually have superpowers, Peeta Mellark learns what it really means to be special. AU Everlark
1. Prologue

_And you, have proved, to be_  
_a real human being, and a real hero_  
**- College**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**2003**

The first time Peeta Mellark flew, he thought he was dying.

At sixteen, Peeta was an expert on all things superhero; his childhood dreams had burst with bright images of him heroically defending innocent children from the clutches of villainous adults.

Just like the past legends who had been immortalised in comics.

But the first time those dreams began to seep into reality he was terrified.

When Spiderman's story had come to light in the late nineties, Peeta had been in awe of the awkward teenager turned unloved hero.

He'd once found every clipping of Captain America during WWII in a box of his father's things in the basement.

But it was the legend of Superman that had kept him up, under the bed covers, with a torch and a comic book every night. Superman could fly, and he didn't kill. And Clark Kent was shy and in love.

So, the second time, when Peeta Mellark jumped and didn't come down, he thought of Superman.

For four hours, Peeta sat on the ceiling of his bedroom, watching the trees sway upside-down through the window, trying to work out how exactly he was supposed to get down.

It was the shout of his mother, calling him to dinner that had his arms flailing and him landing with a loud thud on the bed.

When Peeta accidentally crushed a spoon in his fist, he thought testosterone was finally kicking in for him. Having lost a wrestling match one too many times to his brothers, Peeta was eagerly anticipating some final growth spurts.

For a week Peeta broke everything that he touched. His mother hit him round the shoulders with a rolling pin and it splintered into tiny wooden shards.

A few weeks later, the youngest Mellark's right cheek swelled under his mother's fist. The next morning as he stumbled to the mirror to cover it up with the concealer hidden in the top left drawer of the bathroom sink, Peeta was shocked to find the bruise completely gone.

Indeed it would have appeared as though he had never been hit.

Always an athletic boy Peeta was a valued member of his high school's sporting teams.

Strong from working in his father's bakery, he was particularly good at shot put.

This year though, Peeta appeared to be increasingly more valuable on the track. Running was proving to be easier and easier for the boy usually known for his strength rather then his speed.

It was when Peeta was training up at his family's holiday house by the lake that he realised exactly how fast he could run.

So fast, it seemed, that he decided the quickest way to get to the other side of the lake, was to run across the water.

For months Peeta adjusted to his radically changing body. Learning to control these strange abilities that bubbled up inside of him.

Peeta no longer flew when he jumped, could open a door without pulling it off the hinges, and regretfully declined to join the athletic team because he 'needed to focus on his studies'.

The first time Peeta Mellark realised he could change someone's mind with only his words, he cried the whole night.

He'd give it all up, if only he could get rid of this.

* * *

_Thanks for reading my first foray into Hunger Games fan fiction. I know this chapter is super short but it's only the prologue – this idea has been rolling around in my head for ages so I thought I should just get it out there. Am on the hunt for a Beta, if anyone is interested, PM me?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Once I wanted to be the greatest_

_No wind or waterfall could stall me_

_And then came the rush of the flood_

_The stars at night turned deep to dust_

_**- The Greatest by Cat Power**_

* * *

**2012**

It was a bitter Monday morning early in December. The sky was clear though remnants of night lingered. The days shortened as the sun took longer to rise and with it the people of the city.

Katniss Everdeen, however, sat at her desk.

If she took the time to look up from the words quickly filling the screen of her sleek iMac, Katniss would see the pond in Central Park beginning to reflect the golden light of morning.

The phone to her right buzzed in warning before Alma Coin's steely voice sounded through the intercom, "Everdeen, I need those preliminary drawings of the Arena sent to Seneca before eleven. And take the delivery of carpet samples to Cinna for the stadium interiors."

"Yes, Ma'am," the reply was curt as Katniss scrawled the instructions in the day planner.

"And Everdeen, could you move my four o'clock to four thirty and my six o'clock to seven?"

"Ma'am, your son's clarinet recital is at seven-thirty this evening."

"Go to FAO Schwartz and buy him something on the company card. And a card. Write something apologetic. Make it sincere. That'll sort him out."

The phone call ended abruptly and Katniss rolled her eyes as she rearranged her day's schedule to fit in a visit to the toy store.

Luckily FAO Schwartz wasn't that far away. Working in one of the largest architectural firms in midtown was nothing if not convenient.

Katniss promptly collected the pile of concept drawings and carpet samples before making her way to the copy room.

C&C Architecture was one of New York's preeminent design and construction companies.

Seneca Crane Senior had founded the firm in the sixties, quickly rising to prominence in his early twenties after winning a prestigious prize within the industry.

Alma Coin was taken on as a partner in the late seventies and continued her stronghold after the tragic and sudden death of Crane and the rise of his (in Katniss' opinion) inept son.

The firm had been involved in some of New York's most important buildings in the past fifty years. The biggest of its current projects was a new sports stadium commissioned by the mayor, Coriolanus Snow.

Coin was a severe woman, perhaps one of the most feared in the business. But she commanded respect from her peers and her employees.

Katniss, though loath to admit it, had a similar work ethic to Coin. Work took precedence. Financial stability and long-term success could only arise with complete dedication.

It was this like-mindedness that had won her the position of Coin's personal assistant, despite being a twenty-five year old with no college degree to speak of.

To go from a mere front desk receptionist to where she now in less than five years, Katniss had also garnered respect from the other employees in the firm.

Seneca Crane was a different story – favourite child, family friends with the Mayor; it was more his political influence and slimy nature, rather than any architectural talent, that allowed him to take his father's place after his death.

Being Coin's PA, Katniss got to see and know almost everything.

Her working knowledge of the company and the people in it was extensive.

Katniss could name the head of every single design team and give detailed commentary on their particular aesthetic.

For the more prominent design teams, she could probably name every member down to the guy who they always used to install the toilets.

Reaching the copy room, Katniss smiled inwardly upon noticing Cinna standing at the photocopier spewing out white sheet after white sheet. She cleared her throat.

Cinna turned to her and sighed, "The machine broke again."

Katniss smirked and inspected the copier.

After pressing a few buttons and resetting the paper she hit 'copy' and whatever Cinna had been working on came out perfectly.

"Young people and technology." Cinna sighed, shaking his head.

Katniss chuckled and countered "Cinna, you're practically married to your iPad."

The laugh that escaped Cinna was warm and loud. With his eyes closed the thin line of gold eyeliner that was his signature look was more noticeable.

"Well, I still only would have been able to kick it better. What are you doing down here?"

"I need to copy these," Katniss held up the concept drawings for Cinna to look at, "for our glorious Seneca." Cinna snickered at the dry tone.

"Although, Coin wanted me to give you the carpet samples for Snow's new Stadium, you know how she is. Hasn't even agreed on the final design and she's already planning the finer details."

Cinna laughed in agreement, green eyes crinkling, as Katniss took to the photocopier.

Strumming his long fingers on the door frame Cinna asked, "I'm going to lunch at twelve with Portia and one of her team, care to join?"

Katniss glanced at her watch and calculated quickly in her head.

"After I take these up to Crane, I have to finish an interview response for Coin and go to FAO Schwartz but if you're going somewhere around midtown I can probably join you."

"Perfect! It's a sushi place on 43rd. Text me when you're leaving FAO and I'll come find you."

With a sly smile, Cinna rushed away, his leather shoes ruffling the carpet as he walked.

Katniss smiled and turned back to the photocopier.

"Oh dammit… Cinna! Carpet samples!"

* * *

Midtown at any time of day was a nightmare.

The crisp December air pimpled Katniss' olive skin as she deftly passed tourists and businessmen alike.

Marching down Fifth Avenue, the scowl on her face and arms crossed around her tiny figure managed to frighten off most of the oncoming crowd.

Though her black pencil skirt and silky green blouse were 'work appropriate', they didn't quite mask the arriving winter chill.

Katniss silently cursed her morning self for not thinking to wear a coat.

The blast of heat as she entered the immensely large toy store caused her cheeks to flush. Katniss stood before racks upon racks of toys, with limited time to pick something.

The Christmas decorations reminded her that she would be back here all too soon to do Coin's Christmas shopping.

This was probably the least favourite part of her job.

Deciding on some fancy looking but highly recommended contraption that Katniss peered at with an untrusting eye, she joined the queue for checkout and sighed.

This would take a while.

Pulling her iPhone from her purse Katniss fired off a quick text to Cinna.

_In the queue at FAO, will be 10 to 15 _

Almost as soon as she sent it she saw the tell-tale sign of Cinna tapping out a reply.

_No prob! Will send Peeta to meet you out front… need to discuss things with Portia._

Katniss' brow furrowed in confusion.

_Peeta?_

Cinna's quick response caused Katniss' eyes to roll.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, ass to die for… _

_Don't get your panties in a twist, C. Will see you soon_

Putting her phone away, she looked up to the counter to see that she had almost made it to the front of the queue.

After placing the wrapped package in a bag, Katniss hurried out the door to meet Cinna's latest crush.

A few minutes later a moderately tall, blond man wearing a large black overcoat and a lavender scarf approached. His hands were in the pockets of his unbuttoned coat and his eyes were downcast on the footpath before him.

Not looking where he was going, Katniss watched as he headed straight for a collision with a woman who had just left the store fumbling with an excessive number of purchases.

She yelled out and he looked up just in time to dart of the way.

Katniss' eyes narrowed. For someone who seemed so out if it he certainly moved quickly. She shook her head and then strode towards him, hand outstretched.

"I assume you're Peeta."

The man looked at her through thick blond eyelashes and a messy mop of wavy hair that fell over his forehead.

He reached out his hand to meet hers and shook.

"Uh… yeah. Peeta Mellark. Nice to finally meet you, Katniss."

His grip was surprisingly firm despite how quietly he spoke.

"Everdeen. You too, I suppose."

Pulling his hand out of her grasp he raked it through his hair, messing it up even further.

A fleeting smile passed his lips and Katniss had to avert her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Mellark, we don't have much time…"

"Oh, oh, of course. Follow me."

The two walked in silence, Katniss focussed on avoiding hordes of tourists while Peeta shoved his hands back in his pockets, his broad shoulders clearing the path before him without any effort.

The angles of his face were hard, a strong jaw that clenched as he tried to find words to say, a straight nose, white teeth, clear, blue eyes.

Though he had on many layers, Katniss couldn't help but notice the way that his pants seemed to subtly suggest the thick muscle of his thigh or how his dress shirt fit nicely across the flat expanse of his chest and abdomen.

Caught up in watching him Katniss blushed and looked away as Peeta cleared his throat – the closest he'd come to speaking since they began walking.

Most of the architects or design staff that Katniss had met had been incredibly outgoing individuals. It was difficult to make it in a large company like C&C without being a little arrogant.

Cinna was certainly restrained in his cockiness, though he was clearly one of Coin's favourites.

The only time Katniss had ever rolled her eyes at Cinna was when he texted her about attractive men in the office he thought she should ask out.

But even Cinna was talkative and confident, like every other architect in the firm.

If Katniss had a dollar for every time she listened to someone talk about their 'dream of adding to the New York Skyline' or 'vision for the future of C&C' she could pay for her own college degree.

Peeta however, with his broad stature and well put-together outfit, could not even look Katniss in the eye.

Not being much of a conversationalist herself, she let the awkward silence stretch on, despite wanting to know more about Cinna and Portia's new favourite.

As they approached the restaurant, Katniss noticed a newsstand on the footpath.

"Wait Peeta! Haven't read the news today, I'll just buy it now so I can read it on the subway home tonight."

"Anything interesting?" He queried, and Katniss raised her eyebrows at the sound of his voice.

"Oh just the usual it seems, 'Baker Boy Saves the Day'! 'Baker Boy, Our Hero'," she responded, eyes skimming the front page.

With a slight frown Peeta mumbled, "You don't like Baker Boy?"

"No, no, he's obviously doing a lot of good in this city, I mean you just need to Google the Gang Wars or Hurricane Sandy to know that… I just…" Katniss trailed off.

"You just…?" Peeta nudged her with his elbow.

"It's been more than a decade since we had a superhero and we were doing just fine. Suddenly one shows up and it's like we can't function without him…"

Katniss sighed as she looked at the picture of Baker Boy on the front page, his orange uniform matching the fire behind him as he carried children out of a burning building.

Peeta's voice was quiet as he said, "He probably just wants to help."

"Ugh I know, I know." Katniss huffed and looked up "Is this the restaurant? Japanese, right?"

With a quiet smile, Peeta opened the door, gesturing with a sweep of his hand and a soft "After you."

* * *

That evening Katniss caught the F train back to her small apartment on the lower east side.

Her doorman, Chaff, greeted her warmly, "Evening, Miss Everdeen! Almost thought you wouldn't make it home with it being so late."

"No, not going to Brooklyn this evening Chaff, just kept late at work running errands for Coin." Katniss lips lifted into a slight smile as she passed her favourite doorman on the way to the elevator.

"Any mail?"

"None this evening, Miss."

The elevator pinged.

"Night Chaff!"

Opening the door to her apartment, Katniss flicked on the lights, chucked her purse on the couch, switched on the kettle and sat heavily at a bar stool in the kitchen.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the clock on the wall, quarter past midnight. It had certainly been a late one this evening.

After a soothing cup of chamomile tea, Katniss slipped into an oversized t-shirt and slid into bed.

It had been years since she and Prim had shared a bed, but Katniss still reached out at the space before her, half expecting to find her sister's blonde hair sprawled all over the pillow and warm body curled and waiting to be snuggled.

But Prim was at college, and Katniss was alone in her downtown apartment, clinging to a feathery pillow.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas were always extremely busy at the firm. Juicy roast hams and gooey Christmas puddings acted as imagined deadlines for all in the office.

For Katniss, that meant her lunch break was usually spent in the elevator between the 50th and 31st floor. The first week of December passed in a blur.

From writing and signing the hundreds of Christmas cards Coin sent out every year, to delivering drawings, site plans and samples all over the fifty-floor building, it was with a great relief that she slammed the front door shut behind her late on Friday evening.

Before she could even take her coat off, Katniss' iPhone pinged.

"I swear… If this is Coin wanting me to buy another damn apology present…"

Fortunately, it was just Gale Hawthorne.

_I'm catching the next F train to yours. Hope your beer is cold. _

Close to twenty years of friendship and eleven as honorary Siamese twins meant Gale felt the usual pleasantries quite unnecessary.

Katniss mumbled to herself as she padded around the apartment, changing into more comfortable clothing and heating up Chinese-takeout from the night before.

"How was your week Katniss? Busy but fine, Gale, thanks for asking."

"Want to hang out? Oh Gale, actually I'm pretty beat."

"I respect and understand that Katniss, you work harder then me, we can catch up another time. Thanks! You're the best, Gale."

If she knew the F train, which Katniss did, Gale would be knocking on her door right –

"Catnip! Open up!"

"Jesus, Gale! Where's the fire?" Katniss yelled through mouthfuls of Chow Mein.

Chopsticks cluttering to the kitchen bench, she walked to the front door to let the towering man in.

"Sup?"

Katniss scoffed and returned to the kitchen bench to finish her dinner.

Gale squeezed in next to her on one of the tall bar stools, his legs barely fit underneath the overhanging countertop.

With steely grey eyes that mirrored her own, Gale slowly took in Katniss' mussed hair, stained pyjamas and the dark rings under her eyes.

"You look tired, Catnip." The statement was blunt, but his eyes lost their hardness.

"No shit, Sherlock." Katniss didn't take her eyes off the bench where she was reading that day's paper.

"We've missed you out in Brooklyn." Gale fidgeted with the ends of his hair that hung in straight, black strands to his shoulders.

Usually he had it tied back in a stumpy ponytail, but the elastic band had snapped on the subway over.

Gale's dark olive skin and piercing grey eyes proved a menacing combination on a subway.

But even a little old lady had stifled a giggle when he let out a frustrated cry about his ruined hair after the band had snapped.

His fists clenched and face flushed at the memory.

He grunted, "Let's get this movie started."

Every other Friday since Katniss had moved to Manhattan, Gale had showed up at her small, downtown apartment with a movie in hand and a demand for cold beer.

They would spew commentary over the shitty acting, (they never watched _good_ movies), the bad directing or the obviously fake special effects.

Towards the end it was usually just Gale yelling at the television about unrealistic action scenes.

"That is _not_ what it feels like to get stabbed! Motorcycles don't _do_ that! Are you kidding me?"

Without fail Katniss would fall asleep before the movie finished, a bottle of beer warm in her hand and still half-full.

That night was no exception.

She had curled in a foetal position despite having the couch to herself. Her long hair, wrinkled from being in a braid all day, splayed like a shadowed halo across pillows. Sleep-laden breath ghosted past full lips. Thick eyelashes lay flush against her cheeks, slightly pink from the warmth of the room.

Sighing, Gale gently lifted Katniss from the couch, easily cradling her to his chest to carry her to the bedroom.

"Always working yourself too hard…"

Already being in her pyjamas, Gale slipped her under the blankets before changing into his own sleep clothes.

As delicately as he could for a man at six-foot five, Gale tucked himself into the other side of the bed.

Sensing a warm presence Katniss unconsciously moved closer. Lightly placing his hand over her own, Gale could see the discomfort leave her face. Her forehead smoothed, the downturn of her lips neutralised.

After her father had died, Katniss had always slept better with someone beside her, if only to wake her from her nightmares.

At sixteen, Gale wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to sleep in a girl's bed. But when Katniss pointedly warned him that any attempt at 'funny business' would be met with cruel punishment, thoughts of seducing his quiet neighbour had fled his young mind.

A part of him still felt the pull his sixteen-year-old self had. But their friendship had been through too much, and his role as infrequent teddy-bear was something Gale now cherished.

If everything and everyone else had been different, maybe they would have been meant for each other. Their souls were made of similar stuff. But time had other plans.

Katniss was a part of him, and as she buried her head into his side, he knew that he would always feel a need to protect her.

Gale's eyelids drooped; he'd never have to fight to be a part of Katniss' life. No matter how hard she tried, Katniss would never get rid of him.

* * *

"Catnip, is this place really worth it?"

Gale had shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, his breath coming out in white puffs and he shifted from foot to foot.

"Trust me Gale, these are the best chocolate chip pancakes on the Lower East Side. The maple butter is to die for!"

A grey beanie covered what would be the red tips of Katniss' ears. Leaning on the front window her mouth watered as plate after plate of scrumptious breakfast food was brought out to tables.

Eggs Florentine with hollandaise sauce dripping deliciously over fluffy white eggs and wilted spinach. Stacks of thick pancakes with juicy blueberries oozing down the sides or chocolate chips forming molten pathways. Steaming scones with hints of chive and goats cheese being delicately picked apart with warm fingers. Freshly squeezed orange juice being gulped down alongside cups of rich, dark coffee.

Katniss' stomach gurgled in anticipation.

"Cat-piss?"

The maître d awkwardly called out to the waiting crowd, tone lilting into one of unbelieving. Her immediate hunger forgotten, Katniss hurriedly grabbed Gale's arm and dragged him to the front.

"Uh, yeah… that's me."

Grabbing a newspaper on their way to the cramped table, Katniss fought the urge to scowl at the tall, leggy woman who guided them.

"Can I get you any drinks to start?"

Her smile was too… toothy.

"Just coffee for me, thanks." Gale smiled back at the woman and then quirked an eyebrow at the surly Katniss, "What about you, Katniss?" He emphasized the _Katniss_ and the waitress' smile momentarily faltered.

"Same. Thanks."

"Well aren't you pleasant this morning." Gale's voice was joking but he stared intently at the woman across from him.

"Ugh, sorry. I mean, just, Cat-piss? Give me a break." The crease between Katniss' eyebrows lessened.

Picking up the paper she scanned the front page.

"Baker Boy's at it again. Saving New York one crime at a time." Katniss rolled her eyes as she read an article about Baker Boy breaking up a gang fight in Brooklyn before anyone even got hurt.

"I don't get why you hate him so much Katniss." Gale sipped at the coffee that arrived at the table. "He really is doing a lot of good and you know it. The death rate of the Seam and the Merchies has dropped a ton since he arrived."

"So what, you guys have been fighting for fifty years and suddenly some guy wearing orange spandex and flying around the city is fixing all your problems?" Katniss' scowl returned.

"It's not like we haven't had superheroes before Katniss… I mean remember Force Field, before he lost his powers he had almost ended the Gang Wars."

"And what does he do now?" Katniss lifted a sardonic eye at Gale before continuing. "He sits on his back porch yelling at geese and drinking himself to oblivion. Some hero."

Gale rubbed his forehead, thick fingers smoothing out lines as they formed.

"Baker Boy is different and you know it. He hasn't killed a single person, not one, and he's stronger and faster than Force Field ever was."

"Didn't he kill that one girl? The Merchie?"

"Jesus Katniss, she'd been stabbed in the chest, he cradled her until the ambulance came, it doesn't take a doctor to know she had zero chance of surviving that."

Gale's voice began to rise and Katniss pressed a fierce finger to her lips to silence him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I get it. He's bringing some semblance of peace to the city, but he's not doing anything to stop the Merchies and the Seam hating on each other, just preventing them from doing it in public. The gangs need to end! They just cause destruction and despair!"

Katniss' eyes were wild as she whispered her harsh words to Gale.

Faltering for a moment, Gale frowned at the table.

"Is that how you see me, destruction and despair?" His voiced cracked towards the end and Katniss belatedly realised how close to home she had hit.

"What? No! Gale don't twist my words. You know how I feel about the Seam. That's why I left Brooklyn, all it had to offer me was a life of idealised territory wars. I needed more than that, I needed to make sure Prim would never even know it existed."

Katniss fiddled with her fingers waiting for Gale to respond.

Gale's frown lessened as he let his head hit the wall behind him, the stub of his ponytail poking out above his shoulder.

"It needs to end, Gale." Katniss reached her hand across to his, "I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. We've lost enough."

Katniss' grey eyes clouded with sadness only for a moment before she perked up. "Well, I know what I'm getting. You?"

* * *

As the two ate in comfortable silence, Katniss looked at the picture of Baker Boy on the front page of the paper.

A small crease formed between her eyes as she noticed for the first time his blue eyes, the only part of him not covered. The photographer had managed to get him face on and it looked as though Baker Boy was staring right at her.

They were clear, bright and uncomfortably familiar.

'Prim' she thought to herself, they were just like Prim's.

As she bit into a particularly smothered piece of pancake, Katniss practically moaned in delight, and all thoughts of Baker Boy left her head.

* * *

_And that is chapter one, hope you enjoyed it despite all the introductory stuff! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted the prologue, very much appreciated. Still on the hunt for a Beta, I feel better about my writing when I have someone to bounce ideas around with/check my grammar._


	3. Chapter 2

_Can I please stay in the clouds forever?  
'Cause I really like it here_

- _'Stay in the Clouds' _by Zee Avi

* * *

Katniss' weekends were usually spent wearing pyjamas, tucked into a corner of her couch, completing a diabolical Sudoku or two. Following her breakfast with Gale she could simply imagine nothing better. So after shopping for what measly groceries she kept at home and completing her daily cardio routine, that was exactly what she settled down to do.

If only the rest of the world supported that decision.

_Madge Undersee (2:04pm): /Katniss! You better not already be in pyjamas. I am taking you out tonight!/ _

_Prim (2:15pm): /KATNISS! EMERGENCY!/_

_Prim (2:16pm): /Missed call from Prim. No voicemail left./ _

_Prim (2:17pm): /Answer your phone!/ _

_Prim (2:19pm): /Missed call from Prim. No voicemail left./ _

_Prim (2:24pm): /Fine! You're going to regret this./ _

_Gale Hawthorne (2:30pm): /Prim just called. You're in for a fun afternoon…/_

At 2:38pm a harsh knock startled Katniss from reaching the critical moment of understanding as to whether a two or a seven would go in the bottom right corner. Dammit.

"Katniss I-wish-you-had-a-middle-name Everdeen, answer this door right now!" Katniss cringed at what was unmistakably her sister's shrill tone.

With a far more leisurely pace than recommended, Katniss crossed the threshold of her small living room to open the door to a five foot five bundle of frustration.

"About time you answered the bloody door! I've been trying to call you!" Prim stormed straight in, tearing off gloves and scarves and a lovely denim jacket. Katniss sheepishly pulled her phone out of her pyjama pocket and noticed the texts and missed calls.

"Uh… It was on silent?" Prim's glare cut across the room to land on her older sister. For a tense moment the two stared each other down before Prim snickered. The snickering soon turned into a full-blown belly laugh and the lithe blonde threw herself onto the couch while Katniss watched on in familiar confusion.

"Hey, Little Duck, it's good to see you too." Katniss pushed unruly hair back from Prim's blue eyes with an affectionate smile. Prim was just recently twenty-one and enjoying the thrills of college life, having received a substantial scholarship aimed at children of police officers killed on duty. Though she didn't live far from Katniss – NYU really was only a couple of tram stops away – the two didn't see each other nearly as frequently as Katniss hoped they would.

Prim was a socialite; outgoing, friendly, always keen for a night out on the town (especially now that she could _legally_ drink). Katniss could imagine nothing worse than spending a night clubbing, wearing tight dresses and lethal heels. This resulted in largely conflicting schedules, if Katniss wasn't at work, Prim was probably partying.

"So obviously something incredibly urgent has come up, I can't imagine any other reason for you to storm across town and practically run down my door." Katniss plopped next to Prim's head where it lay on the couch and continued playing with the fine blonde locks.

"Well duh!" Prim had a rather extensive vocabulary.

"Spill, then!"

A lengthy story that Katniss could not repeat if she tried flew out of Prim's mouth. A boy sending her mixed messages… inviting her to a party… hooking up with her friend… setting her up on a date… getting jealous that she's going on a date… kissing her on top of the Empire State Building, ignoring her for a week… Rory Hawthorne is such a douche!

Katniss froze, Prim's hand flew to her mouth.

"Rory?" Her voice chilled, "Rory Hawthorne? Gale Hawthorne's younger brother, kissed you on the top of the Empire State Building?"

"I… um… it's not…" Prim cursed her inability to keep her mouth shut as Katniss shot up from the couch.

"I have photos of you two naked in a bath!" Katniss' voice had raised an octave or two. Stopping her frantic pacing she turned to look at Prim, about to demand an explanation, but could not bring herself to do so. Prim's eyes were filling with fat tears, her lower lip trembled and she clutched her knees with white knuckles.

"Oh."

"Oh, Prim."

And before the first tear could fall, Katniss tucked Prim safely against her body and cooed softly.

"Rory might be acting like a dick, but he's only got Gale as a role model. Just give him some time."

Prim's light giggle sounded wet and choked.

"Little Duck, it will be okay. He's probably just as confused about these feelings as you are." The words were murmured in Prim's ear.

After humming softly for a few minutes, Katniss calmed as she heard Prim's sobs cease.

"Sorry Katniss. I guess I've been a lot more stressed about this then I thought." She wiped at her face with the backs of her hands.

"Don't apologise, just be thankful I haven't stormed over to Brooklyn to beat that kid to a pulp!" Though her tone was joking, Prim immediately tensed.

"No! No. Definitely no mention of this to any of the Hawthorne's!" Prim waved her hands frantically.

Katniss laughed.

/

By quarter past eight Katniss had not only knocked off the diabolical Sudoku but soothed her younger sister enough to properly catch up over a cup of tea. So it was to a quiet apartment that Madge Undersee tapped ever so politely on the front door.

"Katniss, are you home?"

With a groan Katniss once again pulled herself from the couch and stumbled to the door for a self-invited guest. She supposed it had been a while since she herself made the effort to see any of her closest friends…

The door opened to reveal Madge standing with her hands clasped behind her back, blonde hair falling straight to just below the shoulder of her modest pink sweater. Madge was taller than Katniss by a few inches with pale skin that turned bright red at first hint of sunlight. Her cheeks seemed to hold a permanent flush that contrasted with the icy blue of her eyes and the thin line of her lips. High cheekbones and a gaze that appeared both innocent and lustful made Madge the star of every high school boy's wet dream.

Not only in appearance, but also in most aspects of their personality Madge and Katniss were polar opposites. Yet somehow, between the moments Madge was not quite oblivious to the attention she received and when Katniss had no clue that the male species even existed, they had developed a friendship.

Since leaving high school it had progressed from sitting together in almost-silence to roommates when Katniss so desperately needed somewhere to stay to genuine friendship.

But that didn't mean Katniss was exactly happy to see Madge at her door on a Saturday evening with an overnight bag and a hopeful expression.

"I brought outfit options?" Madge coyly raised the bag.

/

Sitting at a bar in downtown Manhattan, Katniss swirled her fifth drink and giggled at little at the way the colours swirled together. Usually she could drink Gale under the table, but that was when she was drinking cold beer, not these fruity concoctions Madge insisted upon.

Tequila is a bitch.

Madge was sitting next to her animatedly retelling a story about some loser who tried to hit on her.

"I don't geddit Madge… all these guys hitting on you and you never take 'em home." Katniss slurred. "You're like the twenty-five year old virgin."

Madge's lips downturned a little, "I jus' don' like any of them. I'm not gonna fuck someone I don' like."

"It's fun, you should try it." Madge gasped and let out a snort at Katniss' quick response.

"And here I thought you were the only girl in Manhattan more of a prude than I was."

Katniss blushed but the alcohol in her system seemed to have disintegrated her filter.

"It's not like I'm takin' a guy home every week, but even if I was, there's nothin' wrong with that. A fuck is a fuck, Madge, it takes the edge off a tough week without the emotional trauma of actually having to talk to them after."

Madge stared at the Cosmopolitan in her hand and chewed her lip.

"I… uh… I've only ever had sex with one guy."

Katniss choked on her drink. "What the fuck, when did you swipe your v-card?"

Refusing to meet Katniss' gaze she replied, "Um, a few years ago… To Gale."

For a tense moment Katniss was silent.

Madge timidly looked up to meet her best friend's gaze only to be shocked to discover that she was trying, and failing, to hold back laughter. A deep and melodious laugh soon erupted from the petite woman, grey eyes closed and her hands clutched her sides. The laugh was infectious and soon Madge's confusion faded and she joined in.

"I just can't imagine… You and Gale… it's like your father's worst nightmare!" Katniss wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh god Katniss I was terrified you would hate me!" Madge too had calmed down, their laughter seemingly a little sobering, though not much.

"Hate you for having sex with Gale? Ew, you've got to be kidding. I mean maybe when I was sixteen I was having trouble distinguishing between love and the fact that he was my only guy friend, but you know me, apart from my monthly hook up I'm basically asexual."

Madge swirled her straw, a light smile graced her lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty aware. I don't even like Gale, I just sort of thought he was the only guy I trusted enough to do it with, and I really wanted to lose it."

"Was he good in bed?" Katniss wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? Katniss you two are like brother and sister!" Madge laughed.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask!"

The blonde-haired woman tucked a lock behind her ear, "I guess, I mean, I wasn't really into it. He was… attentive."

Waving her hands in front of her, a disgusted expression crossed Katniss' features. "Ugh, gross! You're right I can't listen to this!"

The two laughed and drank some more before Katniss decided to stumble home. She didn't usually like walking home alone after a night out. Although she'd taken years of self-defence classes, she knew the best way to stay out of trouble was to not put herself in a vulnerable situation. No sense in tempting the devil, as Gale had once put it.

But the bar wasn't far from where she lived, and she held her key between her knuckles just to be sure. Chaff also liked to look out for residents once they were on the street, and since he knew she'd gone out, Katniss was sure Chaff was waiting up for her, she was never too late.

Rounding a corner, Katniss felt a sense of dread build low in her gut. Something was off. Clenching her fists and schooling her features she carefully watched out of her periphery for any movement.

She whipped her head and the sound of bins crashing behind her.

A cat hissed, bright yellow eyes glaring at Katniss.

She let out a breath of relief and turned back around only to be face to face with a tall figure, weedy and dirty and grinning ever so wickedly down at her small form.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"On my way to see my boyfriend, he'll be worried if I'm not there in five minutes." Katniss' tone was sharp and her fists clenched at her sides.

Though on the outside Katniss maintained cool composure, her insides were screaming, fighting through the drunken haze as she tried to remember the soft spots (too drunk to go for the groin… too short to go for the eyes…) while trying to reach for the whistle and pepper spray she kept in her purse without her potential attacker noticing.

"I'm sure that this won't take more than five minutes." He reached a scarred hand to tuck a loose strand of Katniss' hair behind her ear but it was forcibly slapped away.

His demeanour changed, turning from sleazy but mostly harmless, to angry in a split second.

"Try that again girlie and I'll rip your arms off." He growled, greasy black hair clinging to his pale skin.

"I'd like to see you try!" Katniss spit in response (the nose, she could get the underside of the nose!).

The man lunged forward and Katniss raised her hands in preparation, fingers tight, palm tilted upwards, she could feel heat coursing through her, close to bursting.

Before he could touch her a loud, commanding voice filled the alleyway.

"Leave her alone!"

The attacker stopped moving at once. With a frustrated expression he turned towards the source and watched as Baker Boy emerged from the shadows.

Katniss' eyes widened.

"Get out of here, and don't ever try and take advantage of another woman again!" Baker Boy flicked an uncaring wrist at the man.

"Yes, yes, never again!"

And he scampered off like a sewer rat.

Baker Boy turned to her, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight through his orange mask.

"Are you okay?" The tone was so gentle in comparison.

At his words Katniss hardened.

"Why yes, I am. I would have been okay even if you didn't show up!" Her eyes narrowed, taking in just how broad his shoulders actually were, the taper of his hips, the thick thighs, all clad in a tight fitting orange spandex suit.

She scoffed and turned quickly on her heel before continuing home.

"Hey, wait up!" Baker Boy's voice was urgent.

At the words, Katniss found herself inexplicably waiting, though she desperately wanted to find the comfort of a hot shower and cleanse herself from even just the feel of that strangers gaze.

Gliding in beside her, Baker Boy looked down at his hands, "Uh, sorry, I mean you don't have to wait, you can do what you want, I just uh, I just wanted to uh, can I walk you home?"

Katniss was stunned by his change in demeanour, "I don't need you to protect me."

"No, no, just wanted to chat, public service announcement and stuff." Baker Boy finally looked up at her and smiled winningly, Katniss found herself begrudgingly agreeing.

On the short walk (though Baker Boy simply floated in the air alongside her), he seemed to lose all immediate timidness.

"Now you obviously had taken some defence classes, you were going for the little-known but lethal 'underside of nose' trick, and I'm sure you could have taken him."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I mean you probably couldn't hear it, but his heart was beating fast, definitely nervous."

She picked up the pace to try and get home faster.

"But I just thought I'd let you know that it's important to yell at first sign of attack, try to avoid being out alone after midnight…"

Baker Boy trailed off when he noticed the scowl settling on her face.

"I, um… what's your name?" He cringed.

"Katniss."

"Well, Katniss. I know I must seem like some condescending prick right now. But… I see a lot of women – and men! – not looking out for themselves, and I'd just… hate to see a beautiful woman get hurt when she just wanted to have a night out with her friends."

He sank to the ground and looked earnestly into Katniss' eyes. The honesty of his words forced her to stop once more.

Katniss' face flushed, partly with anger and partly with embarrassment.

"I can look after myself."

Baker Boy sighed and looked at the ground.

"But you're right, a lot of people can't." The soft tone startled him and he looked back up to find her gaze easing.

"I don't often have anyone looking out for me, so thanks." Katniss begrudgingly admitted and a cheeky grin appeared beneath Baker Boy's mask.

"But if you do it again, I'll kick you in the balls."

The laugh that emanated from Baker Boy was so boisterous and warm Katniss could not help the small chuckle that escaped her.

"Another great soft spot! Though if you were going lower half I'd recommend the knee, men are usually less prepared for it!"

Katniss once again rolled her eyes, but the tilt of her lips kept Baker Boy grinning.

"Well, Katniss, I don't get to talk to people much in this business, so it was nice to uh, meet you." Baker Boy grasped her hand in his and gently pressed his lips to its back.

"I hope to see you again, though perhaps in less perilous circumstances."

Katniss smirked, "Maybe next time, I'll be saving you."

Baker Boy's eyes glimmered before he returned the smirk and then shot up into the air. The upward force created a ruffled wind around her that danced with the loose strands of her hair. When he was a few dozen metres high, he turned back to where she stood and gave a slight wave, before shooting off in a blur in the direction of what she supposed was uptown.

Katniss shook her head, trying to figure out how the past twenty minutes could be real.

Pulling her phone out of her purse she quickly dialled Madge's number, knowing that she would still be awake.

"You will not believe what just happened."

/

Returning to work on Monday, Katniss quickly fell back into her routine of all work, no play. All thoughts of her strange encounter with Baker Boy pushed to the back of her mind.

At twelve o'clock the front desk called up: "A delivery for Katniss Everdeen."

A puzzled expression crossed her face. She never got packages. They must have meant Alma Coin.

Though when the delivery finally got to her office the card that came with it read: "To Katniss, in the hopes that you might forgive me for underestimating the fire in your soul."

The script was boyish and innocent, and Katniss felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Meekly, she opened the package to reveal a dozen or so pastries, each carefully placed in the box and delicately decorated.

Baker Boy.

This was where he'd gotten the stupid name.

Every time he helped someone out, whether it be rescuing their kitten from an elevator shaft or saving them from a speeding bullet, he sent them pastries in the next few days.

The media had a field day! A Superhero who baked? Baker Boy had stuck despite the fact that he was most definitely not a _boy. _He was New York's sweetheart. Whenever the media managed to pin him down he smiled broadly and happily chatted about whatever they desired. He took pictures with fans at crime scenes, while pictures of him had been screen printed on t-shirts and worn by tourists and hipsters alike.

Everybody loved Baker Boy.

Katniss couldn't help but snatch a cheese bun from the selection before taking them down to Cinna's level, where she knew they wouldn't be able to taunt her.

Walking out of the elevator, pastry box in hand, Katniss ran straight into Peeta Mellark, Portia's awkward architect.

"Hello, Katniss."

He smiled briefly before glancing down at the box in her hands.

"What is that?" The smile had slipped from his face.

"Oh, these are some pastries, I don't really want them to be honest. Would you like any?" She courteously held the box open to him.

Peeta cleared his throat, "You don't like pastries?"

"Oh I do! I just don't want these ones."

Katniss was a little surprised at the hurt look that crossed Peeta's features.

"I was going to give them to Cinna, because I know he loves them, but feel free to have any you like." She went to shut the box; Peeta still looking like his dog had died.

"I um, was just heading out for lunch. Do you… do you want to come with me?" Peeta stammered out, a hopeful expression appeared in his eyes.

Katniss glanced down at her watch and saw that she had a enough time for a quick lunch break, though an unknown part of her seemed to want to try and get that brief smile back on Peeta's now downturned lips.

She smiled a small, quiet smile that still creased the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah sure, just let me drop these off in Cinna's office."

The hurt expression almost immediately dropped from Peeta's kind face.

/

The two sat in a small café in what could be just classified the Upper East Side. Peeta slurped on a chocolate milkshake while Katniss tucked into a bacon and egg sandwich, having only had a slice of plain toast for breakfast that morning.

Katniss smiled to herself as she noticed how much more relaxed Peeta seemed with a bit of chocolate in him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Peeta wiped a napkin across his lightly stubbled cheeks and jaw.

"No, no, nothing, I just didn't think it was possible to see you looking so relaxed."

Peeta blushed.

"Sorry. Being around lots of people, makes me a bit nervous nowadays."

The words sounded heavy, and sensing a mood change Katniss quickly responded.

"Oh me too! I went out to a bar on Saturday for the first time in ages, I had forgotten just how much I hate other people." Though her tone was light Peeta still grimaced, as though remembering something unpleasant.

"But, um, yeah, I get what you mean about being nervous around lots of people."

Peeta smiled up at Katniss, and she felt herself ease just at the sight.

"To be honest, there aren't many people I'd be willing to have lunch with at C&C, but you're alright Mellark. Maybe we should do this more often." Katniss was shocked at herself, she almost never induced any kind of social interaction and here she was telling this man she barely knew that she wanted to hang out on possibly a day-to-day basis.

Before she could retract the statement Peeta replied, "I'd really like that."

Their gazes met briefly, before they both returned to their lunches and continued idle chitchat.

/

The next morning, in the elevator as she arrived, Peeta slipped in just after Katniss.

She smiled politely, hands clasped firmly in front of her cream dress pants.

"Free for lunch today?"

Katniss looked up in surprise and Peeta's hand ran worriedly through his hair.

"I mean uh, if you still wanted to go to lunch."

Katniss looked down at her phone, quickly taking in that day's schedule.

"How does two-thirty sound?"

Peeta grinned and Katniss took in how lovely it looked on his face in comparison the solemn look she'd seen him wear so often.

"I'll meet you at the front desk."

Katniss smiled at her shoes.

* * *

Thanks to my RL bestie for helping me get this chapter out, sorry it's been so slow coming. Also thanks to Scoutchick104 for other helpful beta advice! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
